Hot Summerdays
by TheWeasleyGirls
Summary: Ron needs help with his Auror Studies and Hermione offers her help. Since it's a hot summerday, the whole thing between them ends differently than they thought... SMUT and a little bit of fluff :-) Ratet MA!


_So here is our first one shot, written by Julia (juliaweasleyhead on Tumblr). Be nice, it's not that easy to write smut in another language :-P_

_Hope you enjoy it _

**Hot Summerdays**

It was the hottest day of the year so far, and today of all days, Hermione wanted to help Ron with his studies for the Auror exams. He really could have imagined better things, for example playing a good game of Quidditch with Harry and Ginny or taking a walk to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour in Diagon Alley. But he tried to look at it positively, because that way he could spend time with Hermione and soak up her beautiful sight.

Unfortunately, since the end of the war two years earlier, things between Ron and Hermione hadn't turned out as he had hoped. Yes, they had kissed each other in the Room of Requirement, but this kiss never came up again, as the period after the end of the war was marked by mourning and reconstruction in the families and in the wizarding world. Ron had given everything to get especially his mother and brother out of their grief and had reopened the shop together with George. Hermione, on the other hand, had spent almost two months in Australia to find her parents, restore their memories and bring them back to Britain.

By the time she had finally returned, Harry and Ron had begun their training as Aurors and by the time Hermione had returned to Hogwarts with Ginny, they had hardly had a chance to see each other. When it came to it, they had gone on just as before the kiss. Hermione had taken the initiative in the Room of Requirement, but had made no attempt to get closer to Ron. He, in turn, saw this as the confirmation that she had probably only kissed him because they were so close to death and she did not want to die without having taken this chance. He was sure that this one experience with him must have been enough for her, so they finally returned to their old status of friendship and never talked about what had happened.

However, all this hadn't changed Ron's feelings for Hermione. He still loved her and wished for nothing more than that she would return his feelings. He knew that this wish would probably not come true, all the more he enjoyed such days that he could spend alone with her.

So he apparated on this hot day right in front of Hermione's apartment, which she shared with Luna, dressed only in dark blue shorts, a white shirt and black sneakers. Nervously he ran his fingers through his hair and tousled it even more than it already was. Finally he knocked on the door and only a little later a dreamily smiling Luna opened it for him. "Oh hello Ron, come on in, Hermione's in the living room!" she explained to him in her typical chanting voice and waved him in. He stripped off his shoes and together they went into the living room where he almost fainted.

Hermione sat on the couch and wore clothes that didn't leave much room for Ron's imagination. She wore a white sleeveless blouse, her black bra shimmering through it and her legs and bottom were poorly covered with a skin-tight miniskirt with a floral pattern. And as if that didn't drive Ron crazy enough… no… she was sitting near a ventilator that kept gently blowing her wild curls over her shoulders. Ron swallowed hard and felt that it was getting uncomfortably tight in his trousers. Hermione, who had previously been absorbed in a book, chewing on her lower lip, finally noticed Ron and Luna standing in the doorway of the living room. A smile spread across her face, she threw the book on the table and walked towards Ron to give him a firm embrace. "Oh Ron, it's so good to see you! I hate it when I don't get to see you for so long!" she murmured into his chest. She had wrapped her arms tightly around his center and pressed herself against his upper body. Ron also put his arms around her but tried to hide his growing arousal from her by turning the lower part of his body away from her. Luna stood smiling next to them and let her eyes wander over Hermione and Ron's heads, as if she was counting the Wrackspurts. As if she knows what's going on in Ron's head, she finally winked at him, cleared her throat and sighed: "Alright you two, I don't want to interrupt your studies, after all we need good Aurors! I'm going to take a cool bath, if you don't mind, I can't stand this heat anymore! See you later."

With these words she left the living room and only a few seconds later Ron and Hermione heard the bathroom door shut. Just in that moment they realized that they were still hugging each other. With slightly reddened cheeks Hermione broke away from Ron and nervously stroked a strand behind her ear. "So. . . Um. . . You want a drink? It's so hot today, so a cool drink before we start can't hurt, right?" suggested Hermione and Ron was only able to nod. "Okay, come into the kitchen and I'll pour us a drink." she grinned and grabbed him by the hand to pull him into the open kitchen adjoining to the living room.

He took a seat on a bar stool while Hermione took two glasses from one of the cupboards. Her blouse slipped up a bit and gave a glimpse of her flat stomach and her skirt almost revealed the undersides of her bum. Ron shifted around nervously on the chair, but was unable to avert his gaze. He wondered why Hermione didn't just use her wand to move the glasses out of the cupboard and he had the brief thought that she might have done it on purpose. This thought grew, because when she took the cold lemonade out of the fridge, it was right at the bottom (of all places) and she bent down so lasciviously that Ron could take a look at her endlessly long legs. A slight murmur escaped him and he pressed the ball of the thumb into his eyes, because he didn't know how much longer he was able to stand all this without shooting his load immediately.

When he took his hands off his eyes, Hermione was just about to pour the lemonade. Just as she was about to hand him the glass, she stopped and asked: "Oh, I almost forgot! You want some ice cubes? There's some more in the freezer!" Ron nodded, but got up from his chair resolutely before she could go to the icebox. "Wait, I'll get it." he said, opened the freezer and took out the ice cube tray. He walked towards her and with slightly shaking fingers took the first ice cube out of the mould. As he dropped it into one of the glasses, he looked at Hermione, who kept opening and closing her eyelids seductively. Ron didn't know why, but the look in her eyes woke the Gryffindor courage in him and he whispered: "You look really beautiful, Mione!" Meanwhile, he pressed a second ice cube out of the mould and let it slide into the second glass. Hermione's breathing became noticeably faster and she answered him quietly: "Thank you, you look very handsome yourself!. It seems that training is worth it…"

She let her gaze wander over his well-trained body while he released the third ice cube from its shape. "It's so bloody hot today, don't you think?" he asked her and took a step towards her. She just swallowed and nodded and Ron didn't know what made him do it, but he took the ice cube and let it glide gently over Hermione's slightly open lips. They looked each other intensely in the eyes and he felt her body begin to tremble. He let the ice cube slide from her lips over her neck to her ear and finally to her collarbone, where it melted completely and only the pure water ran into Hermione's cleavage. "Did that help?" whispered Ron and while his eyes, that had followed the drops of water shortly before, were now looking into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes again.

"Kiss me already, you idiot!" Hermione replied, grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him to her. Not a second later his lips landed on hers and in that kiss was so much passion, love and most of all lust that Ron thought he was about to faint. He couldn't believe what he had just done and that he was now really kissing Hermione. He clasped her waist and pressed her to himself while he stroked her lips with his tongue and she willingly let him in. Her two tongues seemed to want to fight a battle, while his hands slid more and more towards her butt. As Hermione began to pull on his T-shirt, he finally grabbed her under her bum and lifted her onto the kitchen counter. She gave a short squeak, but immediately they were again engrossed in a passionate kiss. He stood between her legs and as she was sitting on the edge she could now clearly feel his excitement.

While this was unpleasant for Ron a few minutes ago, he now wanted her to feel exactly what she was doing to him. She gave a soft moan, which almost drove Ron out of his mind. "Bloody hell, Hermione! Do you know what you're doing to me?" he whispered and embraced her face with both hands to look deep into her eyes. She looked at him too, cheeks rosy, lips swollen from kissing, but smiling. "I could ask you the same thing… for at least six years!" she whispered and pulled him back to her to unite her lips with his.

Their kisses became more and more demanding and Hermione now grabbed the hem of Ron's shirt and wanted to pull it over his head. "Mione, Luna could come back at any moment!" he said breathlessly as he nevertheless kissed along her chin to her neck. "She's only been in the bathroom five minutes. Luna baths are eternal, believe me!" she breathed, grabbed his shirt again and impatiently pulled it over his head. She let it fall carelessly to the ground, paused briefly and seemed to take a moment to admire his body. She moved her hands over his shoulders, down over his chest to his abs. She let her fingernails glide over his skin with a little pressure, which almost drove him out of his mind. His eyes rolled involuntarily into the back of his head as she wrapped her arms around his neck, played in his hair and pulled him close. "Merlin Ron, you have no idea how long I've longed for this sight!" she murmured in his ear. "Merlin's beard, Hermione…" Ron moaned and pulled her back into a longing kiss.

As their kisses grew wilder and wilder, Ron began fiddling with Hermione's blouse. Skilfully he opened button by button and noticed to his delight that she was wearing a bra with its clasp in the front. He kissed along her neck to her collarbone while she gave herself up to him completely and threw her head back. Ron took advantage of her brief "carelessness", grabbed a small ice cube from a glass and put it in his mouth. Then he carefully kissed Hermione's décolleté and, with a reassuring look at Hermione, opened her bra. When he could finally see her breasts in their entirety, he almost choked on the ice cube, so breathtaking was the sight for him. Before Hermione had time to change her mind, he kissed her breasts and then took the ice cube between his teeth to let it glide gently over her nipples, which immediately hardened. She caught her breath in surprise and then moaned with the words "Oh God, Ron!" out loud. He grinned, and when the ice cube in his mouth melted, he murmured: „You're so beautiful, Hermione!"

She pulled him up to her for another kiss while he gently stroked her thighs with his hands. Slowly but surely his hands slid under her skirt, where he first stroked the outside of her thighs and then ran over the place where her knickers met her hips. She started shaking again, which unsettled him for a moment, so he asked her: "Is that okay?" She kissed him, nodded and mumbled against his lips: "More than ok!" Encouraged by her words, he let his hands slide over her most intimate part, which elicited a joyful whimper from her. He felt that she really seemed to want him, because her panties were soaked. Just the thought that she was as keen on him as he was on her made his erection grow even more and the tightness in his trousers became more and more uncomfortable.

He slowly let his fingers slide under the fabric of her knickers and then ran his thumb over her most sensitive spot. She grabbed his hair and suppressed a groan with a soft "Mmhhh…" Ron pressed his lips back to hers as two of his fingers slide into her and his thumb continued to caress her more than wet clit. It didn't take long before she could no longer concentrate on kissing him. Instead, she threw her head back, moaned uncontrolled and kept telling him that he shouldn't stop. It would never have occurred to him to stop, because seeing Hermione like this was something he had never imagined in his wildest dreams. Only a short time later he felt Hermione trembling and, breathing heavily, she laid her head on his shoulder.

For a short moment he thought that this was the end, but Hermione convinced him otherwise. Before he knew it, she had pressed her lips hungrily onto his again and let her hand wander over the clearly visible bulge in his trousers. He moaned against her mouth and had trouble holding back. But this was no longer necessary, as Hermione opened his zipper hastily and with skillful hands, slipped his trousers over his bottom and freed his best piece from his boxers. When she glanced at it, she briefly held her breath and bit her lower lip, half embarrassed, half aroused. Without further hesitation she reached for it, slowly moving her hand up and down and stroking her thumb over the slightly damp tip. "Eeerrrmiiioooneeee..." Ron growled through clenched teeth while his eyes rolled into the back of his head again. Before she could bring him to his climax like this, he grabbed her hips, pulled her to the edge of the kitchen counter and gently grabbed her arm to tell her to let go of his cock. She did as she was told, and while they kissed passionately again, Ron grabbed his wand and cast the contraception charm. Then he took his manhood in his hand and placed it in front of Hermione's most intimate place. "Okay?" he whispered before she nodded and he slowly entered her. They both moaned when they were finally united and Ron paused briefly to absorb this overwhelming feeling. Then he began to move, first slowly and then faster and faster, and a feeling went through his body that he had never experienced before. He pushed harder and faster and faster while she effortlessly adjusted to the rhythm and moved her hips to it. Their moans grew louder and louder and just before Ron felt like exploding, he felt Hermione's body shake again and she tightened around his penis. That was too much for him and with one last push he finally poured himself into her.

Exhausted he let his head sink on her shoulder and both needed some time to catch their breath. When Ron's heartbeat slowly returned to normal, he realized what they had just done. He just couldn't help himself and he had to tell her what he had kept to himself for years. "Hermione… I…I love you! I've loved you for so long, I don't even remember when it all started! You have no idea how long I've been longing for you and by that I don't just mean what we just did here! Mione you are everything I need and ever will need. . . I just wanted you to know that!", it rumbled out of him as he looked deep into her eyes. Her eyes had become watery and the only thing she could say "I love you too, Ron! You can't imagine how much!" and threw himself around his neck. Ron grinned from one ear to the other and kissed her temple. Then he whispered into her ear: "I think we'd better get dressed again quickly before Luna sees us like this! And then we can talk about all the things we haven't been able to do in years, okay?" Hermione nodded smiling and just as they had cleaned and dressed again, Luna came into the living room. "Hey you two, I didn't mean to interrupt, I just came to get a drink. The heat is killing me!" she said and poured herself a glass of juice. With a smile she left the living room and just as Ron and Hermione were about to breathe a sigh of relief, Luna called out in her chanting voice: "Oh, and Hermione, could you please wipe the counter? I don't want to find Ron's 'Amortentia' while I cook." While Luna disappeared happily whistling into her room, she left Ron and Hermione in the living room. Both with a bright red face.


End file.
